Galactic Justice: Rise of the Doominoids
by BMG Studios
Summary: The evil alien Emperor known as Lord Doomer seeks to invade Earth and eradicate all of humanity. Only an exiled group of superheroes have the strength to stop him. See how this fan made superhero universe all began.
1. The Invasion

Did you wonder what happened before/during The Shadow's origin? Well now your about to find out in this short fanfic adaptation of the film that started our cinematic universe. The movie this fic is based on, is on youtube if your impatient. I can't wait to make more of these stories for all of you. Thank you

In the year 2014, somewhere in space:

There is an unknown brown planet, home to an strange alien race called the doominoids. The planet was in a very weak state, and the doominoids were forced to evacuate before it exploded.

They flew away in an octahedron-shaped ship, and adventured to find a new home.

The first planet that their ship approached was the moon, where Canadian astronauts were searching for new discoveries.

"Find anything?" one of the astronauts asked.

"Nope." the other one answered.

"Okay," the first one said, "let's keep looking!"

They proceeded to another area on the moon, when one of them noticed something falling from the atmosphere.

"Hey, what's that?" an astronaut asked.

It was a strange pole with a red light flashing on the top.

"Oh my lord, you did it!" the other astronaut cheered, "We found something mysterious!"

Their communicators started vibrating," _Mr. Carlton, do you copy? Over!_ "

"Yes, we copy, over!" one of them answered.

"We're getting some weird readings here, over!" the other answered.

" _Hand over the data, over!_ " the voice on the communicator ordered.

"We're on our way to collect it, over!" one of the astronauts responded.

They got closer to the landing sight. "That must be it!" an astronaut said.

" _Be careful, Alpha team, over!_ " the man on the communicator said, " _Team Alpha, do you copy?_ "

All of a sudden, everything went dark and there were static noises. " _Alpha team, are you alright?_ " asked the communicator guy.

A loud scream was all that could be heard, " _OH MY GOD, WE LOST THEM!_ " he said

Later, Back on Earth:

The news was showing a report about capturing superheroes

The news anchor said, "Breaking news, the latest of the so-called superheroes, known only as 'Halem', has been arrested and transferred to an isolated holding facility, awaiting trial for crimes against humanity."

Halem had a purple helmet with 4 red spike on the front, a purple outfit with a giant yellow 'V' on the front, and arm armour.

He was being forced outside of a building by a police officer, with many people taking pictures.

"You guys have no idea what your doing!" Halem yelled, "You'd be nothing without us!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, tell it to the judge!" The cop said back to him, "We were fine until YOU FREAKS came along!"

It then cut back to the news anchor, "And a series of crackdowns on superhero activity sent by the president of the United Nations, all whom have said superheroes have been charged with numerous crimes, including destruction of Earth's oil supplies, disturbing the peace, and terrorist activities. And now, our man on the street, James Fadiro. Hello James, what do the people think of the latest development?"

"Hi there," James said, "I actually had to sit down with some locals of the city, and here's what they had to say."

The first citizen that James talked to said, "Those superheroes have been nothing but trouble, and I for one...am glad their getting the punishment they deserve!"

The second one said, "I don't even know where these heroes came from. Do they pay taxes?"

The third one said, "It's just great that we don't have to deal with them anymore. My children could have been in serious danger with their reckless activities."

The forth one said, "Superheroes are awesome, their only here to help. Who's gonna help us now?"

Back in space, the doominoids' ship was approaching earth.

Inside was the control deck, which had a huge map of the galaxy. When it read earth, a list of stats appeared on screen:

Name: Earth

Species: Human

Population: 7 Billion

Atmosphere:

78% Nitrogen

21% Oxygen

2% Water

2% Argon

2% Carbon

"What a beautiful planet we have here!" said a menacing deep voice, "And soon it will be ours for the taking!"

That voice belonged to the doominoids' despicable leader, the evil Lord Doomer. Doomer had long, pointy ears, red face marks, red teeth, long hair, and eyes as empty as his soul. He was wearing a black jacket.

"Indeed, sir." said Viktor, Doomer's right hand man. He wore a big silver helmet that covered his eyes, and nothing but black clothing.

The computer spoke, "The temperature and climate has nearly ideal for our species' survival!"

"Tell me more," Doomer demanded, "is it inhabited?"

The computer showed pictures of different living creatures, "There are a wide variety of lifeforms on this planet, which will be very useful for our species." it said, "However, there is one problem."

"Is it the humans?" Viktor asked.

"Wait!" Doomer interrupted, "I'll ask the questions! Is it the humans?"

"Yes it is," The computer answered, "apparently there are billions of them on this planet. We will need to send the ground forces to prepare for our species' invasion."

"But sir, we lost one of the crystals in the explosion." Viktor disclaimed, "Without it, we can't access the transporting device."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS SOONER!?" Doomer aggressively asked.

"Sorry sir, I kinda forgot." Viktor answered.

Doomer grabbed Hektor by the neck and chocked him.

"I don't want to hear anymore excuses!" he said, "YOU HEAR ME! NO. MORE EXCUSES!"

He then threw Viktor onto the floor.

"Excuse me sire," the computer said, "I hate to interrupt, but I have located a missing crystal. It is located on the surface of this planet."

"It seems like this planet has everything we need." said Viktor.

"Excellent!" Doomer said, "Give me the location, I'll take care of this personally!"

Back on Earth, at the Montreal Holding Facility:

A man in a suit and hat walked down a hallway to meet with one of the guards.

"Hi, I was sent here by the office to guard this door." the man said.

"Oh yeah, someone told me a noob was coming in." said the security guard, "Is this your first day?"

"Yup." he answered.

"Well not much to do here, kid." the guard told him, "All you have to do is stand here an look good. Nothing good happens around here anyways."

"Gee, thanks..." the man said sarcastically.

Something caught the guard's attention, "That's quite a fancy necklace you've got there."

"Oh, this?" the man asked as he grabbed his necklace, "My Dad gave it to me when I was a little boy. He told me to keep it around my neck for good luck."

"Well, your gonna need all the luck you can get around here rookie." the guard told the man.

"yeah, seems like it." he responded.

The guard walked away from the cell and smirked, "Heh, luck."

Inside the Cell:

"Someone let me out of this place," Halem yelled, "This is unethical!"

"Save your breath, Halem!" said Solarus, one of the other superheroes that were arrested. He had a buzzcut, and he was wearing a red outfit and cape. His powers were fire themed.

"Save your breath? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed The Illusionist, another arrested hero. He is a strange magician with a top hat, an opera mask, a red bowtie, a white shirt, a black cape and a crazy laugh. His powers are...well his name says it all.

"I pity the fool who got me arrested, no cell can hold me!" said Zunder, another arrested hero. However, Zunder wasn't a meta human like the others, he was a demigod from another world. He wore a white shirt, had wrist guards, a bow with arrows, and wings.

"C'mon guys, what's the point? They really don't want us anyway." said Azure Striker, the last of the arrested heroes in this cell. He had a blue suit with white armour and a blaster. Very similar to that of a fully armoured Mega man X.

Zunder got up from his chair, pointed and yelled, "This is your fault, Striker!"

Striker got up from his chair and asked, "Why is it my fault!?"

Solarus broke the two up, "Alright, enough!" he yelled, "Why do you guys keep doing that?!"

The Illusionist began laughing.

"Shut up, Illusionist!" Solarus yelled.

He got up from his chair and comedically said to his face, "You can't tell me what to do, Lucas."

"NEVER...CALL ME...LUCAS, GARRETT!" Solarus said back.

"Oh, so you want to go there, huh? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Illusionist asked.

Back on the Doominoid ship:

"Alright sir, stay still," Viktor told Doomer, "we only have enough energy to do this once."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya!" Doomer said.

"Alright, let's get ready to find this gem!" Viktor said, "I've packed a kit including a gem locator, a communicator, and a teleportation beacon to get you back safely."

"Good," Doomer said, "Let's get down there!"

"Remember sir," Viktor reminded, "once you get that gem, our energy will increase. Stick to the schedule."

"Let's go already!" Doomer yelled.

"Activation sequence commenced, in 3, 2, 1!" Viktor called out as he pulled the switch. "See you soon, sir."

Doomer teleported to Earth.

"Data, I have a feeling that this might not work." Viktor said, "Do you really think we need to exterminate the humans in order to inhabit this planet?"

"Well, Doomer has me programmed to destroy first and ask questions later." it answered.

"I see..." Viktor said, "I'm just not sure if I completely trust him."

"Viktor, what is trust?" the computer asked.

"Oh I don't have time for this!" he sighed.


	2. The Escape

Back in the Holding Facility on Earth:

The ground began to shake, but only briefly.

"What was that?!" Azure Striker asked.

The alarms started to go off as Doomer appeared in front of the cell door, "Hello puny human, that's one devilish gem you got there!" he yanked the necklace off of the man's neck, "I'll be taking that!"

"Hey, give that back!" the man demanded.

Doomer grabbed him by the neck, and laughed as he chocked him to death, through him, and sent him flying through the cell door.

Solarus kneeled over him and put two of his fingers on the man's neck, searching for a pulse, but there was nothing.

"He's gone." he said.

Azure Striker heard Doomer's laugh and wondered, "Who's that?"  
He then saw Doomer getting away and called out, "Hey, Stop!"

Doomer turned around and yelled, "YOU DARE TELL ME TO STOP!"

Halem put his arm in front of the others, "Don't worry guys, I'll show this poser who's boss!"

He then used his hands to summon an electricity ball, and threw it.

Doomer activated a red force field before the electricity ball could hit him, causing it to bounce off, and hit Halem back.

Azure Striker caught him after the impact, "Halem...HALEM!"

He was unconscious, and Solarus tried searching for a pulse.

Striker then yelled, "How...dare you...attack...HALEM" that last word caused a loud sonic wave. He pointed at Doomer, "Attack!"

"Go to hell, you monster!" The Illusionist said as he shot a laser.

"Die!" Zunder said as he fired his arrows.

"Ach, I don't have time for this!" Doomer said as all of the heroes' attacks bounced off of his force field. He then teleported somewhere else.

"Hey, where'd he go?!" Zunder asked.

Solarus got up and said, "I'm sorry my friends, but Halem...is dead."

"Quick, into that elevator!" Striker said after shortly mourning Halem's death. He closed the door, and went to the very bottom floor.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting out of here!" Zunder told the group.

"No." Striker said, "Change of plans, we're going to hunt down that freak bag, and put an end to his evil scheme!"

"He's right, I mean we can't just let our friend die in vain." Illusionist tearfully chuckled.

"As much as I hate your sense of humour, I actually agree with the Illusionist," Solarus said, "No one is splitting up!"

Illusionist started laughing again.

"Alright, Illusionist, don't go overboard." Solarus said.

The heroes finally made it to the bottom floor, but as they were walking, Striker put his arm in front of them.

Someone crawled behind a car, and then hid behind a poll.

Striker started getting reading of someone nearby, "I'm picking up a life form somewhere!"

"Heh heh heh heh, come out to play!" Illusionist called out in Michael Jackson impression.

"Who goes there?!" Zunder demanded.

"I'm the Vigilante." said a deep voice.

The Vigilante wore nothing but what appeared to be a black morph suit.

"Who are you?" Striker asked, "And what do you want?"

"It's not important who I am," Vigilante said, "what's important is that you all come with me now!"

"Why should we trust you?" Solarus asked.

"Because I wasn't the only hero in jail." Vigilante answered.

Illusionist laughed again.

"Shut up, Illusionist!" Solarus yelled.

"Do you know something about what happened?" Striker asked.

"Yes, I do," Vigilante answered, "but we can't talk about it here, we have to go, now!"

They suddenly heard police sirens.

"Let's go then!" Striker said.

They ran off to wherever the Vigilante was taking them.

The news was back on and the anchor said, "A few hours ago, a UFO entered our atmosphere. At this point, we know nothing about this strange ship. The president of the Untied Nations has released a statement: ' _Remain calm, there is no reason to be alarmed! This is only a drill!'_ And there you have it folks, nothing to worry-"

Suddenly, the news cut to a message from Doomer.

"Greetings citizens of Earth, I am Lord Doomer!" he said, "I am here to inform you that your time is over! Any resistance will be futile, as our technology surpasses Earth's by 1000s of years! So go see your families, and say your final goodbyes! The end is nigh!"

After a While, The heroes finally make to The Vigilante's secret hide out:

"Oh my god," Striker said, "what is this place?"

"This is my base, heroes." Vigilante answered.

"Gods don't need no base!" Zunder said.

This caused The Illusionist to break into laughter, "You're not even a REAL god, Zunder!"

"You dare challenge me!" he said back.

"Alright, enough!" Solarus yelled.

"Okay Vigilante, show me what you got." Strike said.

"I've been tracking an unknown object sitting outside our atmosphere for months," Vigilante explained, "only a few hours ago it finally entered."

"That must have been the figure that attacked us!" Solarus said as he pointed at a picture of Doomer.

"That figure..." Vigilante responded, "I believe is Lord Doomer, and evil alien tyrant from a planet in a neighbouring galaxy. And it's said-"

"Who said?!" Zunder yelled.

"It is said that their planted blew up, and they are searching for a new home." Vigilante continued.

"So why are they here?" Striker asked.

"I believe their here because Earth has exactly what they need to survive." Vigilante answered.

"You can't just take over a planet whenever you want to." The Illusionist chuckled.

"True, but like I said," Vigilante explained, "they need our planet for their survival. But, there is only one problem."

"Which is?" Striker asked.

"We were here first." Vigilante answered.

"Over my dead body!" Zunder yelled.

"Oh, so now you admit you're mortal, HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Illusionist told him.

"Quit laughing, Illusionist!" Zunder told back.

"Both of you, ENOUGH!" Solarus yelled.

"Okay Vigilante, How do we stop those aliens from invading Earth?" Striker asked.

"Well, that's just it." Vigilante answered, "I don't actually know."

"Well, what good are you!?" Zunder asked rudely.

"Silence!" Solarus said, "Let The Vigilante speak!"

"What I do know is that the ship's trajectory and final landing coordinates indicate that the ship will land in the mountain area of Montreal." Vigilante explained as he pointed to the location on the map, "The ship also will send out smaller ships and armies of aliens to attack downtown."

"When?" Striker asked.

"In a couple of hours." Vigilante answered.

"Well we better get ready, because we're tonight, we dine in hell!" Zunder yelled.

"It's not even brunch, Zunder!" Solarus said, annoyed.

"Alright guys," Vigilante said, "I'll be your eyes and ears."

"Okay," Striker said, "Hands up men!"

"For Earth!"

"For the citizens!" Illusionist said.

"For the justice!" Vigilante said.

"For peace!" Solarus said.

"For victory!" Zunder said.

They all yelled in excitement.

 **To be concluded...**


	3. Fall of the Doominoids

Meanwhile in the orbit of Earth's atmosphere, Doomer's ship was prepared for attack.

"Master, we are reaching our final destination." Viktor said, "Your minions are ready to be deployed."

"Excellent!" Doomer responded, "Soon, we will take this planet for ourselves."

"What about the humans?" Viktor asked.

"What about the? And who cares?" Doomer asked back without a care, "We will create new life for our own. As for the humans, they can all die as far as I'm concerned."

"You would kill seven billion people just to claim this planet for yourself?!" Viktor could not believe what Doomer said.

"You dare question my decisions?!" Doomer shoved Viktor onto the floor and pointed at him, "You better watch your tongue, Viktor, or you will share the same fate as the humans!"

"Yes, sir." Viktor got back up and went onto the computer systems.

"Prepare for landing!" Doomer warned.

Back on Earth, the doominoids were reeking havoc on the city, killing innocents, destroying buildings, and even a certain someone was running away from a horrible moment, but we already covered his story, so moving on.

The heroes made it to the field where one of many doominoid ships landed.

The Illusionist, Azure Striker, Zunder, and Solarus saw a whole army of doominoids in front of the ship.

The Illusionist could not help but chuckle, "That's a big ship."

The Vigilante was seeing their location on his computer, "Wow, that is a big ship."

"Stay focused, men." Striker said as he turned to his teammates, "Solarus, you take to the left. Illusionist, Zunder, you guys take to the right. I'll take to the middle. Stay strong!"

He dashed forward to one of the doominoids and slashed it.

"Zunder, there's one in the bushes." The Vigilante told him through a transmission.

Zunder saw it come out of the bush, and shot it with two of his fire arrows.

A doominoid approached Solarus, "Alright, who wants fried chicken?!"

He put his arm out, and shot out a wave of fire, "FLAMETHROWER!"

The doominoid burned to a pile of ashes.

The Illusionist saw three doominoids in front of him, "I can play that game too. DUPLICATION!"

He disappeared and reappeared in front of each of them, giving a slap, kick, and uppercut respectively.

"Didn't see that coming." The Vigilante said from his communicator. Illusionist just chuckled.

Azure Striker saw more of them coming and knew what to do, "Time to hit em hard, and make them regret it."

His gun started glowing blue, and he fired out plasma shots, "HYPER AZURE BLASTER!"

Solarus' eyes started glowing red and his finger tips were ignited. He grabbed a near doominoid and poked it in its eyes, lighting them on fire.

Zunder noticed more coming his way and fire beams of ice from his palms, "ETERNAL ICE CANON!"

"Solarus, behind you." The Vigilante warned.

He turned and saw another doominoid. He threw a few punches at it and finished it off with a roundhouse kick.

On the ship:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Doomer yelled and slamed his hands on the control panel, "Weak minions! I'll handle this myself!"

Back on the battlefield:

Azure Striker pushed a doominoid away and slashed it. One snuck up behind him, but caught it off guard.

It was then that Doomer and Viktor finally entered the battlefield.

"Doomer..." Azure Striker saw him coming, "This ends now, you monster!"

He fired another blast at him but he deflected it back.

The impact of the blast was strong enough to knock him down, "You got to be kidding me."

Doomer laughed as he was approaching Azure Striker, who was struggling to get up.

"Illusionist!" Solarus called out, "Azure's gonna need some help here!"

Doomer was ready to kill Striker with his claw.

"Yeah, I'm on it." The Illusionist said as he prepared for his attack.

Doomer turned around to see Illusionist charge his attack.

"ILLUSION BLAST!" he called out as he fired a magical orb.

Doomer deflected it too. He then fired back with a red laser.

"Solarus, look out!" Illusionist warned, but it was too late.

The laser hit Solarus, leaving a giant hole in his chest and out of his back. "..." He fell to the ground as he covered his hole.

"Solarus!" The Vigilante yelled.

"NO!" Zunder yelled as he shot fire at Doomer, "ANCIENT FIRE!"

Doomer fired a dark blast which overpowered Zunder's fire and hit him, sending him to the ground.

"I've had enough!" Doomer yelled as he shot a beam of darkness, "POWER DRAIN!"

"Illusionist, cover up!" The Vigilante warned.

"ILLUSION SHEILD!" He called out as a mystical purple barrier formed around him.

He struggled to keep it up as Doomer's blast was getting stronger.

"You will never match my level of power!" Doomer told him as he was increasing his power drain attack.

"This isn't right." Viktor told Doomer, "We are not killers! We are just trying to find a new home!"

Illusionist still had his barrier up, but he was getting weaker by the second. "He's too strong!"

Viktor noticed the blades on his fingers and used them to stab Doomer in the back, both figuratively and literally.

"He's weak." Azure Striker noticed, "Now's our chance! ATTACK!"

He, Zunder, and The Illusionist all fire blasts at Doomer, but he grabbed Viktor and used him as a meat shield.

The heroes approached Viktor, on the ground in critical condition.

"I was just doing my job." he said in a painful tone, "I never wanted to be a killer. Doomer is not easy to kill."

Doomer was on the ground as well, but he was starting to get back up without the heroes noticing.

With his last breath, Viktor informs them that "His only weakness is his...his..."

"His what?" Zunder asked.

"...back..." Viktor answered before finally dying.

"You idiots can't kill me!" Doomer told them, "I see all!"

"All but _this_!" Azure Striker said as he slashed Doomer, spinning him around.

A dying Solarus fires a laser at Doomer's exposed back, causing him to disintegrate.

The heroes come to comfort Solarus, The Illusionist flipped his body over to see his face.

"Illusionist...I must tell you one thing." Solarus said, struggling, "I just want you to know..."

"What is it?" The Illusionist asked.

"...You were the only true friend I ever had." Solarus answered.

The Illusionist could feel tears flowing down, "I guess the jokes on me."

"Good one." Solarus said with a struggling smile and then said with his last breath, "Goodbye, friends."

The heroes are all deeply saddened by Solarus' death. Azure Striker didn't know what to do now.

"We need to go." he said.

"Go where?" Zunder asked.

"Into hiding." Azure Striker answered, "I don't know about either of you, but I would rather kill myself then spend one more second in that facility."

"But what about Solarus?" Illusionist asked.

"Don't worry, his death won't be in vein." Striker said as he took his helmet off, "With a proper disguise, I can get the whole story out."

"Well, I can definitely say that I'm not staying on this planet." Zunder sated, "My people need me."

"I don't know...I feel like this city needs heroes whether it likes it or not." Illusionist thought out loud.

"I know new heroes will rise one day, we'll just have to wait for them." Striker said with confidence.

"Until then, farewell friends." Zunder told them as he waved goodbye and flew off into the clouds.

Striker turned to The Illusionist, "I guess I'll see you around too, Garret."

Illusionist nodded, "Sure thing, Eli."

"Please don't call me that." Striker requested.

Illusionist apologized. The two went their separate ways shortly after.

As months went by, the city was grateful that the heroes saved the planet from Lord Doomer, but the United Nations still saw them as criminals. This is partially because of it being run by Solarus' evil twin brother Warren aka Lunaris. There had been reports of sightings of a cloaked meta human taking down crime in those months as well. The heroes had been on the run from the authorities since that day, but something tells me that one day a new age will dawn on us *wink*

 **The End**


End file.
